


It’s just a game, right?

by LittleKuroNeko



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuroNeko/pseuds/LittleKuroNeko
Summary: The SGK set was released in UtaPri shining live...I have yet to acquire his card...so I wrote about it.





	It’s just a game, right?

The apartment was dark and silent aside from my phone, after spending hours absorbed into the rhythm game I hadn’t even noticed the sun setting. Not like there was usually much to do around here other than wait for him to come back home. After clearing “Setsugetsuka” for what must have been the 20th time today I awaited Ai’s final voice line only for it to sound off right in my ear. 

“Ah, otsukare-sama. How long have you been playing? I can tell you’ve been here since I left this morning. Why do you even play that game so much?”

Of course I didn’t even hear him come in, ah, but any earlier and my combo would be lost.   
“I play to support you of course, although, I rarely get your cards. The Setsugetsuka set is finally out and you look so good so I have to get it. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t?”

He gives a soft “hm” before scolding me about priorities as he turns the lights on and closes the blinds. “Besides, the chances of you getting all my cards are very low. According to the data-“

“Ai, I already know the percentages, please don’t remind me!” I whine and cover his mouth. “But your jacket for that outfit is really cool and I want it so bad.” 

He drops the subject and pulls me up from the couch to help with dinner despite my grumbles about keeping rank in the event. 

——

The next day plays out the same, aside from some shopping in the morning after promising Ai I’d at least go outside for a while. As soon as I was home I went right back to playing. Hours later I don’t hear the door open but I do feel a jacket around my shoulders and a soft “otsukare-sama” in my ear as I looked down to a lilac dragon on the left sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll get that damn card...


End file.
